Lost
by Kathedrieia
Summary: A silent hobbit is somewhat taken captive by the fellowship, Chapter one is up.


This story. takes place in some random winter time. O_O and yes, I know how stupid that sounds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The fellowship had setup a camp for the night, after a long day of walking through a snowy forest. The hobbits were half frozen, and had caused them to stop around dusk.  
  
Aragorn had started a fire, and everyone was huddled around it, with the exception of Legolas. He was peering through the trees, watchfully.  
  
"Gandalf," he said, walking up behind the wizard, "This area of the wood. I am sure that I can feel an evil presence."  
  
"I have no sense of anything of that matter," said the wizard, quietly and turning around to Legolas, "But you would know, I am sure, so search for a sign if you wish.", he finished and turned back to the warmth of the fire.  
  
"I will take a look with you, if you don't mind" added Aragorn, after listening to what the elf had to say, "For I do not know or trust this forest as much as I could." Legolas nodded, and the two set off downhill.  
  
The hobbits now were looking bothered by all the talk of some evil presence, and Sam kept looking around anxiously as if something was going to sneak up behind him.  
  
"What is going on?" called Pippin to Gandalf, who was now turned away from the fire. Gandalf turned around and looked at the hobbits, but did not say anything, then turned back.  
  
"Do not fret" said Gimli, "I'm sure it is nothing, really." Boromir kept adding logs to the fire.  
  
Hours passed, before Aragorn and Legolas made it back. Pippin had already fallen asleep, sitting up, leaning on Frodo.  
  
"Gandalf!" Shouted Legolas, appearing over the side of a small cliff the camp was by. "What is it? And Where is Aragorn?" asked the wizard, "Is he alright?"  
  
"Yes, he is fine", said Legolas, when over the edge came Aragorn. He ran over to a cleared area, carrying a something wrapped up in his cloak. Legolas quickly joined him.  
  
"Gandalf, Boromir!" Gandalf got up and walked over to them. "Now, now, what is all the fuss about--- Legolas, get some water." Gimli soon joined them.  
  
The hobbits sat by the fire and watched in wonder. Well, all except Pippin. He was snoring. They were told to stay where they were, but listened carefully. They heard bits of 'Orc tracks', and 'blood' along with other things. In a while, Gimli came back to the fire, and heaved a great sigh. Merry woke up Pippin. Frodo, Merry, and Sam, who had all been chattering about what could be going on, turned to him.  
  
"Well?" Frodo said to Gimli after a while, "Are you going to tell us what they're up to, or are we going to have to find out ourselves?" Gimli was looking grim and was just about to open his mouth, when the rest of the company joined them again. Gandalf was now holding it. They all sat by the fire and Aragorn started to explain.  
  
"Well, as you know, Legolas was unsure of this area, so we were scanning it for anything.of an evil sort. We had surrounded the area, and once we were sure nothing was around, decided to set a trap."  
  
"But no sooner had we set the trap, and had traveled a short distance," continued Legolas, "That we heard a small scream. We ran back to the trap, quickly, and there was a Halfling struggling to escape from the trap that it was entangled in. The Halfling was wounded, as we could see, and I could have easily mistaken it to be Meriadoc."  
  
"What would a hobbit be doing in the middle of nowhere?" Inquired Frodo.  
  
"I would not know, for this Halfling has not spoken a word to us." Replied Aragorn. "But as we were saying, we soon found some sort of orc tracks, after cutting the hobbit free of out trap. We found two of them, and killed them, although I believe it was a nasty experience for the Halfling."  
  
"And why did you bring him back to us?" asked Merry.  
  
"We cannot verify if this is an evil being or not, and it would not be decent to leave it there, if it may soon die because of our trap. But there was an orc kind of arrow in the right leg, and that is why Aragorn had to carry it."  
  
"What are you going to do with it?" Pippin now asked. "Well, we'll have to keep this hobbit with us until we know if it is evil or not, or until he has enough strength to leave us." Aragorn concluded. "We should all get to sleep; we have a long day ahead of us. Whose turn is it to stay awake on watch?"  
  
Pippin cringed. It was his night to stay awake and watch for danger. 'Every nine nights'. Pippin sighed. "Mine, it's my night." He answered, and was glad that he had had a short nap already that evening. "You will need to watch our little rebel... And do not fall asleep this time, please" Said Gandalf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well.Next chapter, Pippin trying to stay awake and stuff. and much more. 


End file.
